


半途而废

by orphan_account



Category: Mozart! - Levay/Kunze
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 06:31:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13676196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: *生子设定*孕期play*有溢乳描写





	半途而废

cp:扎主教

*分级:nc-17

*预警：孕期play，有溢乳描写。

 

 

   

 

     "嘿…希罗尼穆斯。"莫扎特凑在他耳边，温热的气流拂过棕金色的碎发，"您知道我有多想念您……和我们的孩子吗。"

       科洛雷多沉默不语。他只是想，今夜的风太过柔和了。他像放下权威一样几乎驯服地垂下眼，让音乐家吻他的眼角。

 

——————————

 

       科洛雷多通知莫扎特自己怀孕的消息时没有用正式的文书。他也曾想过要不要在这个惊人的消息前加上一层又一层的掩饰性的修饰语，但最终他还是简洁明了地告诉他：

"我怀孕了。"

       音乐家眼中的狂喜没有掺半点假。他激动得说不出话，眼中的光芒几乎要将主教烫灼——他那么紧紧地握着科洛雷多的手，过了半晌才说出一句"上帝啊"。

        突然间他开始吻他。情欲来势汹汹，他像是要把科洛雷多吃掉那样吮吸对方柔软的唇舌，把他按在书房的椅子上——没忘记护住大主教的腰——直到科洛雷多喘着气推开他。两人的衣衫已经蹭乱，莫扎特新熨过的大红色外套上压出了一条折痕。科洛雷多用手抚住折痕，也抵挡住红了眼的小狼崽。

        "现在不行。"科洛雷多的目光和莫扎特一样锐利，他直视那双透蓝的眼睛，"至少要到……三个月以后。"

        "三个月！！！"音乐家不出所料地爆发出一声哀嚎。

 

——————————

 

    腹部的隆起越来越明显了。

        科洛雷多有时会质疑这个决定的正确性，谁也不知道未来会发生什么……以一个父亲的名义带一个生命到这世上是太过沉重的责任，哪怕这里有莫扎特的音乐作向导，有他的权势和财富作壁垒……谁能保证这个孩子能平安快乐地度过一生。

        可是莫扎特的吻总会融化他的顾虑。

       它们一个个，或轻柔，或狂野，一如他本人的音乐，宣告春天，宣告爱意，使人相信这个世界总是美好，他们的孩子一定会有他漂亮的鬈发和他湛蓝的眼眸，会有天使护住他娇嫩的脚趾，会有鸟儿为他衔来花朵。

         他选择了相信。

 

——————————

    

     莫扎特虽然嘴上天天嚎叫着寂寞，但真过了三个月，科洛雷多表示可以"小心地"试一试时，他却缩手缩脚起来了。毕竟，这是他们的孩子啊。他没有科洛雷多那种做爱的时候还能构思辞令的理智，但也绝不是只靠下半身思考的禽兽。

        于是，莫扎特又咬着牙熬了一个月。

        上天不辜负他，在四个月的不能碰爱人只能靠手指和想象的苦修生活后（成为正式伴侣以后科洛雷多便严令禁止了他到处拈花惹草的行为），莫扎特发现，科洛雷多开始泌乳了。

       其实说起来也不算是莫扎特发现的——那天在科洛雷多会见几个地方官的时候，莫扎特在外面的台阶上无聊地踢小石子。然后他看见阿尔科伯爵慌慌张张地出来——神色不怎么对。被太阳底下一身白衣的莫扎特闪了一下后，他张望了四周。

        怎么回事？阿科偷科洛雷多的东西了？莫扎特一脚踢飞一颗石子，刚要开口质问，对方却比了个噤声的手势。

"莫扎特先生……"

呦呦呦！还叫起我先生来了！他暗暗地想，这不是心虚是什么？

"主教大人传您进去……"

"他不是在会见些什么官员吗？"

"他们已经离开了。请您快去吧。"

 

    莫扎特也就不再多想，小跑着进了会客厅。这里不是主厅，不过是个还算敞亮的房间罢了。他推门进去。

 

——————————

    

    科洛雷多听到莫扎特的马丁靴踏在大理石门砖上的声音。这个声音在他们视线相接后戛然而止。他意识到自己现在看上去可能有点糟糕——至少是面色潮红，因为他自己都觉得脸上烧得厉害。

        "莫扎特，"他张口，"把门锁上。"

         莫扎特照做，还跑到窗边把纱帘拉上了。他用手捻了捻那纱，好像有点担心它不够遮光。自从科洛雷多怀孕以来向来随性的音乐家变"乖"了，也谨慎了。科洛雷多隐隐觉得自己也软化了——似乎有一个神秘的开关在他体内打开了。

"别管那纱帘了，"科洛雷多冲他招手，"到角落里去。"

 

        在角落的阴影里莫扎特解开了科洛雷多外衣的金线暗花扣子。他这才发现科洛雷多的内衫——胸口的位置——已经完全濡湿了。

"这是？"年轻人瞪大眼睛。

"……泌乳了。仅此而已。"亲王大主教的语调平稳端正，"你该多了解点生理知识。"

"您平时看的那些大部头不会都是讲这些的吧？"莫扎特咋舌，"早知道是这样…我一定会看看的。"

"你是该多读些书……不过别一天到晚脑子里都是些有的没的。天父在上……"

"您这时候还要呼叫天父！"莫扎特气呼呼地打断科洛雷多即将开始的大段引用教导，"难道您希望他全程看我们做爱？"

"我没说过要做爱。"

莫扎特一时气结，他鼓着腮帮子，半天才憋出一句，"那你喊我进来干嘛！衣服都脱了！"

"我本以为你会有些处理的方法，却不想你对此知之甚少。再说，只是解开了外衣的扣子而已。"

莫扎特不甘心地盯着那片濡湿的痕迹。

"你怎么知道我没有处理的方法？"

"什么？"

 

———————————

     

     被小混蛋含住乳头的时候科洛雷多觉得自己被骗了。分泌的乳汁有增无减，它们如此急切地涌出他的身体，在莫扎特的舌尖触及顶端时几乎加了压般地蹿动。刚刚开始分泌的液体稀薄如水，顺着莫扎特的下颌与他的胸膛间的缝隙向下流去。白色的细亚麻布制的内衫湿了一大片。

         科洛雷多不喜欢这种黏糊糊的感觉。他喜欢一切都是干净清爽的。打湿的布料紧紧贴在皮肤上，不像是保护，倒像是束缚。于是他推开莫扎特的脑袋，自己脱去了外衣。在他开始脱内衫的时候，莫扎特按住了他的手腕，"不能再脱了！现在是春天…天气刚转暖。容易着凉。"他还用眼神示意了一下——您肚子里还有个更脆弱的小家伙呐！

        科洛雷多考虑了一下，然后挣开莫扎特的手，继续脱。

"哎哎！您不能仗着力气比我大就这么……任性！"莫扎特费劲地想出这个形容词，"会着凉！"

"我等会儿把外衣再穿回去就是了。"科洛雷多终于脱下了内衫，"你难道不觉得，穿着这么件湿衣服更容易着凉吗？"

        莫扎特不再争辩了，一是他觉得科洛雷多说的有道理，二是他觉得只穿外衣听上去…也挺有意思的。

        然后他就看着科洛雷多穿上外衣——没系上扣子。金红交织的华服间，饱满的胸肌在乳腺发育后更显圆润，凸起处湿润的光泽还没有消去。

        他又一次含住乳尖——这次换了一边。相比于之前的冲动难耐，他现在倒是和缓下来了，只是慢慢地吮吸，刻意在唇间弄出响亮的水声。他是个节奏大师……他顺着科洛雷多呼吸时胸膛起伏的频率施加力度。很快他就听到了主教浅浅的呻吟，夹杂在喘息里。

"沃尔夫冈……"科洛雷多的手指插在莫扎特蓬乱的发间，"你得……小心些。"

"我知道。"莫扎特抬头，和他对视。他看见科洛雷多隐约泛着泪光的深绿色眼眸，他在快感中颤抖的睫毛，他因情欲而发红的皮肤……莫扎特向下吻去。

        主教的腹部原本是平坦的，现在隆起了一个象征生命的弧度。他们都曾想象过那个藏在科洛雷多肚子里的小家伙，为他勾描肖像，为他规划蓝图。现在他的沃菲爸爸隔着希罗爸爸的身体吻他——这个想法让莫扎特的阴茎涨得发疼。

他想要他。非常、非常想要。

 

——————————

    科洛雷多不太清楚自己现在在想什么。他记得自己提醒了莫扎特要小心些——然后呢，然后怎么样？他现在该让他进来吗？这样做是不是还有些危险？

    ……该用什么姿势呢？

        科洛雷多开始回想他曾经看过的一些法国小说——数量实在是少的可怜；这并不是受领圣职的人该看的东西，他只是因一些巧合偶然得了几本。

"躺低些，希罗尼穆斯。"

"什么？"他听到莫扎特低低地叫他的名字，他回过神，看对方摆弄他的腿。

"好极了…您只要稍微侧一点儿躺着就好啦，"莫扎特用鼻子拱了拱他的双腿间，"我从后面进来…这样就不会压到您。"

        科洛雷多还是没忍住缩了一下，每次莫扎特凑近他的下身他总想把灯吹熄，或是把帘子拉紧。

        莫扎特扶着自己的阴茎，在科洛雷多的股间滑动着——不能太急，得做好充足的准备。他的一只手摸入他们紧密贴合的部位，两根手指没入湿热的甬道。

        科洛雷多颤抖起来。只是两根手指而已…但是他觉得自己快受不了了。他太久没做了，怀孕早期的禁欲此刻凶猛地反弹，他热切地绞紧莫扎特修长的手指，把它们吞到更深、更深的地方。

        又一根手指挤进来。它们不安分地在他的身体里扭动，撑开紧致的肉壁。科洛雷多不知道是不是由于处在孕期，他似乎前所未有地敏感。透明的体液很快打湿了莫扎特的手指——他看着他抽离，把那些液体抹在阴茎上。

"希罗尼穆斯…别夹得那么紧。"莫扎特略微分开他的腿，"我要进来了。"

 

        科洛雷多的指甲掐住了莫扎特瘦削的肩。好在他的指甲每天都有仆人修剪打磨，不然这一下就要掐出血痕来。他呻吟——几乎是无意识地呻吟——发自本能的快感让他无力抵抗，那个和他联结了血脉的人在他的身体里，似乎在一同颤动。

        莫扎特开始抽动，从缓慢到激烈，在浅浅的抽插里复叠凶狠的贯穿，他喜欢看科洛雷多在快感里失去理智的样子，喜欢吻他被汗水黏湿的金棕色卷发和宽厚的胸膛，喜欢他在快受不了的时候握紧彼此的手，喜欢他那断断续续的、从隐忍的唇舌间溢出的吟咏。

        承受撞击的那一片皮肤红得似欲滴血。他伸手握住科洛雷多的下体——他猜在这种时候，他的希罗尼穆斯会喜欢他常年抚弄乐器而磨出的茧。他上下滑动的手势纯熟得很，这四个月到底没有白白浪费。他用自己的手掌包覆他，就像对方用温暖的肉体包容他。

"沃尔夫冈……"科洛雷多呼唤他，尾音带上颤抖。

"我在。您听，我在。"莫扎特一边大汗淋漓地耕耘，一边捏紧科洛雷多，"快到了吗？"

        但是主教没回答他，他闭着眼，唇上泛着水光，胸膛剧烈地起伏，红肿的乳头仍在溢液，甜美的乳汁沿着胸肌间的下陷一路流到了腰腹。这个画面看上去糟糕极了，糟糕到莫扎特一下子没忍住。他连忙从科洛雷多的身体里撤出，抓起那件半湿的内衫裹住自己的前端。

好吧，现在它湿透了。

 

——————————

         "你怎么突然就出去了？"科洛雷多睁眼，几乎有点气恼，"我就差一点……"

        莫扎特吐吐舌头，"我忍不住了。而且我听说，怀孕的时候不能射在里面。"然后他笑嘻嘻地，轻轻咬了一口主教的顶端，"您不满意，我们再来一遍就是了。”

……迟早有一天要被这不知廉耻的小混蛋搞死，科洛雷多想。但是事已至此，他们也只得重整旗鼓……再来一次。

        好在年轻人总是精力旺盛，科洛雷多的腰力也还算刚劲。有了前一次的彻底开拓，莫扎特放开了些手脚，但还是小心地避开科洛雷多的腹部，没让那儿承受一点压力。他再一次进入对方的身体。

 

——————————

 

完事的时候的两个人都气喘吁吁。

莫扎特从地毯捡起那件可怜的内衫帮科洛雷多擦了擦，也把自己擦干净。科洛雷多扣扣子时想到了一个重要的问题。

要是外衣也被弄湿的话怎么办？

从这里到卧室还有好一段距离。他不能保证这段路程中他不会再泌乳，不会碰到路过的仆从。

当所有衣扣都扣上，硬绸布料蹭着科洛雷多的胸膛时，他更担心了。

"莫扎特。"

"嗯？"

"等会儿走在我前面。"

"为什么？"

"……"

科洛雷多最终还是决定不告诉他为什么。

    他们走得很快。科洛雷多走在后面，几次踩到莫扎特的鞋跟。他扭过长脖子来打量主教，"您这是怎么了？屁股着火了？"

"注意你的措辞，莫扎特。"

"我的靴子都要被您踩掉下来了！"

科洛雷多尽量克制自己。孕期应该保持心情的平和喜乐，他深吸一口气——

乳汁好像又流出来了。

        好在他的卧室尽在咫尺，科洛雷多心情复杂地低头看看胸口有扩大趋势的深红色。刚才一路上他不得不承受着衣料要命的摩擦，细微的刺痛和痒意让他双腿发软。他计划着让阿尔科（秘密地）采购一些衬垫。

        门口的守卫向他致礼时他往莫扎特身后挪了挪。没出什么岔子。他暗自庆幸，迈上了台阶。

        在卧室门口时他先莫扎特一步进了门，差一点就能把音乐家锁在门外了——但毕竟是差一点儿，他的一条胳膊挤进来了。科洛雷多到底不忍心就这样夹掉那只上帝赐福的手，还是开门放他进来了。

 

 

 


End file.
